Heart Beat Rekindled
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: He wanted to claim her, make her his bride forever. Dracula would do whatever it takes to get close to Anna. A fire burns deep within Anna that Dracula wishes to claim for himself. Anna's heartbeat. Dracula and Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you all may know, I sent out a bit of a notification letting you know that I'm starting this story over again. Here's the first chapter, I hope to get in a lot more this time around so enjoy **** Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out to you all in no time at all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie rights to Van Helsing or any of the characters. **

Thunder rolled and rumbled, shaking the fragile glass windows, lightning flickered past after each rumble.

"Papa!" She called and pulled the blankets close to her face, hiding her face gave her the sense that she was protected from the raging storm outside.

"Anna, my dear, what's wrong?" Her father strode in through the door shortly after she called. She pointed to the window from which the storm was coming from.

"Darling, it's just the storm, it may look and sound scary, but it cannot harm you, you're safe in here," Her father's words only comforted her slightly, there was still a strange tugging in her stomach that told her something was wrong. She desperately wanted to sleep alongside her parents in the comfort of their bed, but she was a Valerious, a strong willed family that feared nothing. Anna was taught that ever since she could remember, but even a young girl of nine still feared the unknown and that was the storm outside. Its power was beyond her comprehension.

"Goodnight my child, the storm cannot hurt you, there is nothing to fear, please try and get some sleep," Her father stepped out of the room only closing the door enough to leave a crack open so a glimmer of candlelight from the hall shone through, that little glimmer of light was not comforting either.

Anna couldn't seem to fall asleep, not because of the storm, but that tugging feeling in her stomach had worsened and become more of a tense buddle of nerves, she felt like someone was in the room with her, watching her with a keen eye. Her father told her that the storm outside could not hurt her, but whatever was in the room with her right now, could. The thin blankets came up to the bottoms of her eyes so she could peek from over them to get a glimpse of the room. Anna could feel her heart beat race in her chest, she was in danger, yet she couldn't seem to find her voice to summon her father. Anna's attention was drawn to her bedroom door, which was now slowly moving closed, the fear rose and she became frozen, not sure what to do.

"Afraid of a little storm Anna?" a low husky voice with a thick accent seemed to cut through the darkness of the room like glass. The voice was chilling, it made Anna want to scream, but still nothing came out and her body still would not move. Her eyes searched the room for any traces of where the voice was coming from, which direction? How close was it to her bed?

A figure appeared out of the darkness and stepped into the light of a flash of lightening, only a gasped escaped Anna's lips.

"Shhh, hush now Anna, I haven't come here to hurt you, although I am much more dangerous than that storm," Another heavy sinking feeling built up in the pit of her stomach, every single nerve and voice in her head was screaming at her to flee and call for help, but when she met his gaze, it was as if she could do nothing but stare right back into those dark cold blue eyes. They had no feeling, no emotion, there was nothing to read from those eyes except evil.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" She managed a few simple questions which even surprised herself. He chuckled darkly and she felt his weight on the edge of the bed.

"All in good time my dear, the answers to both of those questions will be answered at the precise time and place," In what seemed like just a blink of the eye he was standing before her. His face mere inches from her own. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating, and she could gather not a single gulp of air.

"Sleep tight Anna, we shall be seeing one another in time, but as for now I'll be keeping an eye on you," His whole presence felt cold, empty and lifeless. Another flash of lightening and he was gone, just like that. Anna flexed her fingers against the sheets checking to make sure they worked properly, her breathing came back to normal and her heart beat was just starting to slow down.

Anna soon came to realize with age that she would have to be on guard all the time, keep a watchful eye out because they would meet again, and little did she know at the age of nine that this creature would take everything she held dear.

**14 Years Later **

She drew a sword from one of the many knights that were located around the castle. Her brother slept soundly in his room. Anna was up many nights, she never slept well. She knew very well that she was always being watched.

Every corner she turned her heart skipped another beat, she'd only had one other encounter with the creature, and that meeting was not a pleasant one.

_Her clothes fell to the floor in a pile, her whole body relaxed in a result of a very long day. She drew herself a hot bath and sunk her whole body into the steaming hot water. She closed her eyes for a few seconds just before she had that sinking feeling once more, she hadn't seen him in years not since he took her mother. Quickly getting out of the bath water she wrapped a towel around her body, although it seemed futile now that he was probably already in the room. _

_ "What are you doing here? Haven't you tortured me enough?" She searched the room for some kind of weapon, just so she wasn't completely defenseless._

_ "You know I would never lay a finger on you Anna, haven't I told you that countless times?" He stepped out of the shadows and into the low candlelight. His features beautiful and flawless like usual, but that only a mask to hide his true form. _

_Anna made sure that she was far enough away, always taking a step back when he took a step forward. She felt even more vulnerable because she was hardly clothed. _

_ "I've come to offer you a deal," Every time Anna had encountered Dracula he had this smug look on his face, as if he knew no matter what he did he would always have the upper hand over her, it was a nauseating feeling, one that Anna could not shake. _

_ "You're wasting your time coming here, I want nothing from you other than to see you perish," Once again he laughed at what she had to say, as if everything she had to say was nothing more than a joke to him. _

_They circled around the room slowly, she wasn't going to allow him to get any closer to her. _

_ "Here's the offer, join me and my brides, and I shall let the rest of your family live, I will bring no further harm to them," They stopped the dance, but only because his offer threw her off guard. _

_ "What? You want me to come.. live with you?" She repeated his request in her head over and over trying to make sense of it. Wasn't he trying to kill off everyone in her family including herself? _

_ "Precisely, it's a fair trade don't you think? You for the lives of the rest of your family members," Anna thought back to what her father had told her when she was a little girl, to fight and stand up for yourself, never back down and stay strong. _

_It only took her a few seconds to make her decision. "No, I don't care what kind of deal you offer me, I will never betray my family," Anna made note to put some sort of weapon or weapons in the lavatory for next time when something like this came up. _

_Dracula looked as if he was going to mock her once more, but his face grew stern, and dark. He was in front of her within moments, he had her back against the wall, body's inches from one another. _

_ "Here me out Anna, this was the easy way, I will have you as my bride, but the hard way is much more tragic for your family," A cold finger skimmed down her cheek causing the same cold sensation to ripple down her spine. She felt like she did when he first encountered her in her room, frozen. He disappeared out of sight once more leaving her much more frightened than before and with something new to think about._

It had only been a few months since he had made her that offer, she knew that he would be coming back for her, so every night since then she had slept very little and kept a watchful eye on her father and brother, the only family that she had left.

The castle was quiet tonight, and her father and brother were out tonight, out in search for a werewolf. There had been rumors that one was roaming around this area and in the woods. Anna was left to keep watch of the castle an easy task of course.

Anna had scoured the entire castle twice, and nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was as it should be. Her muscles relaxed momentarily while she regained her composure and took a small break.

"You know two rounds just isn't enough, I hear three is the magic number," All the candles in the main corridor went out and Anna was left standing there in the dark with him, alone.

"I assumed you would be coming tonight, you always strike when I'm alone Count," This time she had a mace, but nothing could kill this creature, everything she had done to try and stop him had failed, crucifix, holy water, wooden stake. It would only stun him for a short period of time.

"Your intuition is very in tuned Anna, you know I could use that," He was referring to her joining him.

"Don't count on it, I'll be keeping my intuition to myself along with everything else," He advanced towards her with slow casual steps. He was immortal, he had nothing to fear and no reason to rush.

"Answer me this Anna, you know why I've come tonight don't you?" She never took the time to notice how close he really got to her, he was once more right before her. His stare was always her weakness, it always caught her off guard and he knew that very well.

"I will never give into you," She mumbled through gritted teeth, surprising even herself that she was able to get that out,"

'We'll just see about that, now won't we," His eyes pierced hers with a hypnotic stare that made her body go limp and her knees buckle and give out. He caught her before she ever touched the ground. Anna was subdued to slight moans and gasps of air, no words came out. Dracula had her under his control for the evening and he was going to let her know what happens when you refuse his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana was pinned to the bed, her whole body was limp and weak. She tried to muster all her strength to sit up, but to no avail. She took in her surroundings, she was still in the comfort of her own home and bed, and not much time had passed since she encountered Dracula in her hall corridor. She was in her bed laying on top of her sheets. She could feel his presence like usual but she could not see him in her dimly lit room he had that looming ability to hide and stare you down without you being able to spot him.

"Finding it hard to control your body?" He stepped into sight slowly. His hands were put together in front of his body his fingers drumming against each other in a rhythmic pattern. He watched her carefully as she struggled to move on the bed. "Don't worry, you won't be going anywhere, I've made sure of that already," He threw off his cloak and tossed it aside. Ana could feel her heart racing in her chest, this was it, she was done for, he was going to take her as his bride tonight and there was nothing she could do to stop him, not if she couldn't even lift a finger off this damn bed.

"I won't let you win, I have to live on for my family," Ana used her fighting words, she wasn't going to back down, not for a second even if she had no control over her physical body.

Dracula leaned over her body, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Such courage and bravery that you've shown towards defending your family Ana, you're so strong willed, that's why I want you so badly," He tipped her chin upwards and ran that cold finger down her body slowly. She shuddered in response desperately wishing she could turn her head away from him, she could only cast her gaze to the side.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dracula grabbed Ana by the throat and picked her up off the bed and slammed her against the wall. He loosened his grip allowing her to breathe, his goal here tonight wasn't to kill her, but to let her know he was in control. He breathed against her cheek still holding onto her throat but letting her feet touch the ground.

"You don't scare me count," she panted against his strong sturdy form. A deep, dark raspy chuckle emerged from his throat.

"Your words can't save you now," They stayed in this close range embrace for many minutes, what to Ana felt like hours. Dracula quickly in split seconds had the strings that were holding her corset together, undone. A sly cryptic grin made its appearance over his lips that didn't seem to leave the entire night. He didn't take his time having his way with her. Their bodies were pressed against each other in this strange hot and cold struggle. His body cold, hers flaming hot. He wanted it, she didn't, but yet every nerve ending in her body was yearning and aching for this. It was so wrong, it was a horrid thought. It went against every single thing that her family and her family name stood for. He wasn't in this for the passion, or feeling. He was in it for the idea of completely and totally controlling her in every single way. Of course he was cheating with the whole being able to control her body and throw her around and essentially have her be his puppet, but totally consuming her with his body, that was his first step. His next would be to taste her blood and make her his for the rest of eternity.

Without breaking eye contact, he pushed her tight pants down and over her hips, just enough to gain access. Ana had no idea that vampires could do this the "normal" way she figured that they could only mate with other vampires and have to be in their true vampire form.

"Why are you doing this?" Ana choked out putting her hands against his chest wanting to push him off and away but to no avail.

"I want you Ana, have I not gotten that across to you yet?" She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. There was no stopping this now, it was about to happen. Dracula moved even closer to her, taking her hip in his hand, stroking his finger against her pale exposed skin. "So warm….. so alive," He breathed as he quickly asserted himself into her body. This was the very last person, and the very last place Ana wanted something like this to take place. She pictured doing something like this with the man she loved, in a warm bed, the sweet love making that she had pictured was taken away by the image of Dracula invading everything about her.

His movements were swift and effortless. With Ana's lips parted, his mouth swooped in and stole a kiss. It was rough, hard and loveless. Everything about what he was doing to her was cruel. This was as low as he could go. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he thrust himself into her over and over.

"Ana, you will look at me!" She blinked and she was staring him in the eyes. So dark, so lifeless. There was nothing there. Time seemed to slow down. She held his cold stare just as he had asked her to, but she felt nothing but numb. This wasn't the controlling that Dracula had wanted from her. She was completely shutting down and avoiding any type of feeling. He hissed and pulled out of her and slammed her hard against the wall. His face changed slightly, as if he was about to change into his true form, but he restrained himself. He brought his hand back to strike her, but stopped himself for her saw that in her face was still that same lifeless look. He needed her to want him, he needed her to want to fight it in her mind, but her body to want it, and not be able to resist. If he was going to achieve this, he was going to have to try harder, and not control her body with his mind. He was going to have to let her make her own choices.

Ana panted heavily against the wall, pressing herself up against it giving her as much distance away from him as possible.

"Ana," He reached out a hand as if to touch her gently but she pulled back just as quickly as he reached for her. Her reaction caused a strange stinging sensation.

A strange realization had come over him, so quickly. He had to gain her affection, but from his actions just moments ago, there was no way in hell that she was going to have any affection towards him.

Her whole body quivered, she knew he was cruel and worthless, but she never thought that he would actually go through with something like that. The storm from earlier was still raging on outside, the lightning still flickering in through the window. There was an eerie silence in the room that lasted for way too long. Ana couldn't stand it any longer.

"What more do you want from me!" Her words caught him off guard, he simply stared at her as this new sudden feeling overcame him. He'd never had this before. He just continued to stare at her with those lost empty eyes. "Don't just stand there! Say something," Ana stepped forward wanting to throw a punch at him, something, to get him to stop staring at her.

"I don't know what I want," Was all he said, and just like that he stepped out through the window and vanished leaving Ana to stand there and ponder over his words. Her cheeks were damp with the fresh tears and her body was warn from being violated, and then so tense from trying to seem numb, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the bed shivering and holding herself. She'd never been the vulnerable. She had never let anyone get that close to her, and now she felt as if she had nothing, but there was something else that stood out and left her feeling confused was the look on Dracula's face and what he had said before disappearing. He looked completely lost. For the most part, every time they came in contact he knew exactly what to say, and what to do to hit her weak points, but those last few moments he didn't know what he wanted from her, this left Ana wondering, and knowing that, that was not the last she was going to see of him.

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's taken me forever to get this story going, but I've had the worst case of writer's block I think I've ever had. So I do apologize if this chapter doesn't live up to the previous one. I've got a good idea of what direction I want to take with this story, so I'll try and have the next one up as soon as I have time. It seems that I can only write when I'm sick because I don't go to school or work when I'm really sick… I should be sick more often! Anyways love you all, sorry if this was really short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. **


End file.
